The Club House
by Futago-za07
Summary: Naruto own's a dance club called The Club House and meets Hinata while she's there dancing. When he thinks that all is going well, some people decide that it's time to tear it down. What will Hinata do to stop it? Rated M for future lemon ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Own Naruto! Yup new story! Had an idea then wrote it. Hope you enjoy.**

Hinata walked through the town of Kohona trying to find her new apartment house only to get lost in the alley ways.

"Damn it." she cursed under his breath as she turned around scratching her head. "I'm lost and this bag is hella heavy." She said sadly then looked down in disappointment. She sighed then tried to retrace her steps.

"Okay I'm sure I saw this before." She said then walked in that direction only to see a group of guys standing at the end of the alley. "Shit." She murmured before backing up slowly then as she was about to turn around and run one of them called out to her.

"Hey girlie!" he yelled as his friends snickered and walked toward her. She cursed under her breath then turned around slowly.

"Ummm. Do you know how to get out of here?" she asked nicely. _It wouldn't hurt to ask, right?_ She thought to herself as they walked toward her.

"Of course we do." One of the men said before pulling her deeper into the alley.

"Uhhh. I may not know this place but I have a feeling this is not the exit." She said out loud earning a laugh from the group of men.

"Smart one. I like it." another man said as he tried to take off her extra baggy hoodie. She hit him in the face with a growl.

"If you're not gonna help me then let me find the way myself. And don't put your hands on me again or I'll kick your ass. That goes for the rest of you too." She said angrily as she adjusted the beany on her head. The men laughed and she gripped on to her bag a little tighter.

"Fiesty, I like that too." The same man said then tried to take off her hoodie again only to be kicked in his jewels. He fell to the ground and tried to grab her leg but she hopped to the side.

"I told you not to touch me." She said angrily. The rest of the men growled at her and charged at her.

"Shit." She said then ran for her life knowing if they all came at her at once she would surely lose the battle. She ran as fast as she could hoping that she would find someone or at least a car or something. She kept running till she heard music coming from one of the alley ways and thanked the heavens for some type of civilization to save her ass from these men.

She ran toward the sound and opened the door and threw herself in it. She took a deep breath and looked around. The place she was at was old and dusty which confused her as she still heard the music. She looked around then followed the sound of the music. It lead her to a club that was upstairs. She smiled at the people dancing then started walking toward the center.

**Somewhere Else in the Club**

"How about that one?" a brown haired guy said to his friend. His friend looked at a blond girl walk pass them wearing a green mini skirt and a black tube top. He sighed and shook his head.

"Come on Naruto, how are you supposed to get laid if you don't choose a girl ma?" he asked annoyed.

"Kiba, I don't fuck for fun. I told you that already. I'm waiting for-"

"The right one. I already know. Damn you say almost every day. Sheesh if you won't tap that I will. Hey baby!" he called out before rushing to the blond girl. Nartuto shook his head and laughed a little. He watched as the crowd dance and smile. It was time. He got up from his seat then made his way through the crowd to look down at the center.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. It's time for the two way battle between…ladies!" the DJ yelled as the rest of the crowd cheered. Naruto smiled knowing who was going to win since it was a girl's dance battle. He watched as his pink haired friend kissed her boyfriend before walking to the center.

"Looks like the undefeated champion of the girls competition has come again to keep her title." He said then the crowd cheered again. "Do you have anything to say before you meet your competitor?" he asked pointing the microphone to her.

"I just want to say that this is all for fun and I would like to enjoy this battle with you." She said sweetly causing the crowd to irrupt into cheers again.

"That was very nice Sakura. Anyways…is there anyone who wishes to challenge Miss Sakura over here?" he asked then the crowd then it got really quiet. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle a little knowing that they were all scared to get there butt whooped by Sakura.

"I'll give it a try." Said a voice from the middle of the crowd. Naruto's head snapped to the voice and laughed a little. _She isn't gonna win_. He thought to himself immediately after seeing what she was wearing. She was wearing a extra baggy orange hoodie and black baggy sweat pants. She also had a black and orange beany on her head and black vans.

"So we have ourselves a challenger." He said happily then the crowd booed. She rolled her eyes as they continued to boo at her. "Come on give the girl a chance. Don't be bandwagons now." The guy said chuckling. He looked at the girl and smiled.

"And what would your name be miss?" he asked pointing the mike toward her. She sighed and stated her name.

"Hinata." She said quietly. The crowd booed and she rolled her eyes again.

"Do you have a last name to that Hinata?" he asked and she flinched a little. It went unnoticed by the crowd but Naruto saw it.

"No…it's just Hinata." She said sternly. He looked at her then to Sakura then smiled.

"Well then, the battle between Sakura Haruno and Hinata shall begin in a moment." He said then walked over to his DJ booth.

Sakura smiled at the girl and went over to shake her hand.

"Sakura Haruno. I hope we can enjoy this." She said happily. Hinata smiled back at her and shook her hand.

"Me too." She said happily. She walked over to her end of the ring then took her beanie off along with her hoody reveiling her baggy t-shirt. Catcalls were heard all around the room and she rolled her eyes and showing them the finger earning some chuckles from the audience.

Once the crowd hushed down the music started to play. The DJ played Die Young by Kesha and Hinata smiled a bit. Sakura started dancing first causing other men to catcall at her for only a second before shutting up immediately. Hinata chuckled a bit realizing she probably had a buff and scary boyfriend controlling the drooling men.

Sakura danced seductively to Hinata and start playing with her hair and dancing around her playfully before really dancing. She started doing some ballet moves she knew all too well. Hinata only smiled as she continued to dance. The DJ immediately changed the song signaling it was Hinata's turn to dance.

She smiled then rolled her shoulders a bit then took a deep breath. He played Everybody Shuffling by LMFAO and she smiled again. When it started playing she started shuffling toward Sakura shocking most of the room. Naruto gaped at her clearly amazed that she could shuffle as well as most of his friends. He watched clearly interested in this mysterious girl.

They continued to dance for a long time till Naruto couldn't contain himself any longer then hopped down to the dance floor cutting Sakura off.

"Looks like Naruto wanted in on some of this action." The DJ said happily as Naruto started dancing to Beauty and a Beat by Jusin Bieber.

"NARUTO! IT WAS MY TURN!" she yelled then inched forward but was stopped by someone. She turned to see Sasuke, her boyfriend.

"Leave him be. He's clearly interested into her." He whispered then they both looked at him starting to dance and smiled.

"Right…I guess he is." She said smiling.

"What the hell? I was supposed to be dancing with Miss Sakura over there…and isn't this supposed to be for a woman's Championship? Unless you are a woman…" she said unsure causing the crowd to laugh a little.

"Naw…I just want to see what you got." He said with a smile. She smirked at him and checked him over. He was wearing khaki pants, an orange t-shirt, and white vans. She smiled and nodded.

"And may I ask the name of our interrupter?" she asked as she raised a brow. He smirked at her and then smiled.

"Naruto Uzumaki…the owner of the club." He said happily. She looked at him shocked then smiled again.

"Alright club owner…_you _show _me_ what you got." She said and laughed a little. The music started again and he started break dancing in the middle slowly making his way toward her. She smiled again at his dancing. After he got up the music changed and it was Hinata's turn. When she was about to dance the doors suddenly swung open reviling the men from the alley way.

"Shit…and I was about to get serious too." She mumbled. Naruto looked at her for a moment then back at the group of men.

"Where is she?! I Know she came in here!" one of the men yelled. Hinata ran to her hoodie and beanie and quickly put it on.

"Wait where are you going?" he asked her as she rushed to get her things. She turned back to him with a sheepish grin.

"I kinda already made some bad friends on the way here." She said scratching the back of her head then looked around. She saw the men at the front door and what looks like a back door and cursed under her breath.

"I can kick them out if you want." He said and she waved off the offer.

"No it's fine I gotta get going anyway. Do you know where this address is?" she asked him as she showed him a slip of paper. He nodded and told her the direction of her new apartment. She picked up her duffel bag.

"Boss! I found her!" one of the men yelled.

"Shit… do you have a window?" she asked rummaging through her pockets for something.

"Yeah it's over there… it doesn't open though and it's two stories high." He said and she smirked at him.

"Perfect… here." She said then through him a wallet with money in it.

"What the.. why are you giving me this." He asked clearly confused.

"To pay for the damages. It was nice meeting You Naruto… You too Sakura!" she called out then ran toward the window. She quickly took off her shirt from under the hoodie and wrapped it around her hand then punched the window earning a gasp from the room. She threw her bag out the window knowing that there was nothing important in there then she looked around and spotted a pipe.

"She's getting away! After her!" the men yelled and ran toward her. She turned around and waved a quick bye to Sakura and Naruto then hopped on the pipe and slid down it quickly earning little scratches on the way down. Once she made it down she heard cheering from the club above. She looked up and saw the men cursing her name and saw Naruto and Sakura waving down at her. She blew her kisses to the audience and bowed.

"Thank you, Thank you, you all are too kind!" she called up to them with a smile. "See yall later and Sorry for your window, Naruto!" she called to him and giving him a wink before running off.

Naruto watched as she left and said all he could think of. "Wow. She's…interesting." He said and Sakura and Sasuke nodded in agreement. He turned to the men with a glare.

"So why did you want her?" he asked seriously. The men smirked.

"Did you not see what she looked like? I think she was pretty hot if you ask me, didn't you? Me and my friends wanted to have a little fun but the little bitch wouldn't cooperate." the leader said and Naruto snarled in disgust.

"Get out of here." Sasuke said equally disgusted. Sakura nodded in agreement then rolled up her sleeves.

"Alright assholes! You got yourselves ten seconds to get your ass out of her or else me, my boyfriend and my brother kick your ass!" she yelled cracking her knuckles.

"Yeah and I'll join!" Kiba said from the crowd holding onto the blond chick from before. Naruto shook his head with a smile.

"You don't treat women like that and if anyone does, they are not welcome here." Naruto said glaring at the men and they shivered under his gaze.

"Alright, we'll leave but not because you told us to but because we have places to be." The leader said clearly scared of Naruto and his group. The crowd nodded sarcastically rolling their eyes. After the men left they continued playing music and people started to dance again.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Sakura all went all the way upstairs to the third story to their house. Naruto chuckled after he saw Kiba and his 'new girl'.

"Alright Kiba, if you're gonna do what I think you're gonna do I suggest you do it in the guest room." He said then threw the keys at him. He caught it with his free hand and smirked.

"Thanks bro, I owe you one." He said then made a turn toward the room leaving Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto alone to walk to the main room. Once they opened the door it revealed a group of people in it. Naruto smiled a big smile.

"Hey guys!" he yelled causing everyone to jump a little. They turned to the hyperactive blond and cheered. He smiled and jumped on one of the couches causing some people to spill their drinks.

"Damn it Naruto, you made me spill my drink…troublesome." A boy with a pineapple head said as he wiped up his mess.

"Whatever Shikamaru you would have spilt it anyway. You're high enough as it is." Said a girl with four pony tails in her hair. Naruto smiled at the couple and put his arms around them.

"I love you guys!" he yelled happily. The shrugged him off annoyed.

"Temari don't go spreading lies like that." Shikamaru said as he took a sip of his beer. She hit him on the head and the two started arguing. Naruto laughed then stood up.

"Where's Kiba Naruto?" said a blond as he walked toward the kitchen.

"Aren't you two broken up?" he asked her and she shook her head.

"He asked to get back together again yesterday." She said happily. Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"Ino he's-"

"Pig! Why is you're shit on my bed!?" Sakura yelled from her room.

"Shut up Forehead!" she yelled back then walked toward the room. He smiled to himself then opened the fridge to get some beer then heard someone else walk in the kitchen.

"Neji come on it's not that big of a deal and besides I like your hair like that." Said a girl with two buns on her head. Neji sighed then looked at Naruto.

"Do you think I look like a girl with my hair like this?" he asked seriously. Naruto spit out his beer then started laughing.

"Who told you that?" he said still laughing and Neji got angrier.

"It doesn't matter just answer the god damn question!" he yelled. Naruto looked at the girl as if she was going to tell him what happened.

"Tenten…don't you dare." He said angrily. Tenten giggled

"Someone at the bar downstairs thought he was a girl, and used some cheesy pick up line. He got soo made he punched him in the face and yelled 'I'm a man idiot'." She said and they both started laughing hard. Neji looked like he would explode.

"Tenten." He grumbled angrily and she laughed harder.

"See you later Naruto!" she called out before Neji chased her out of the room. Naruto laughed to himself then went back into the living room. He saw three people on the xbox playing Black Ops II.

"You guys suck! I can beat all you're asses right here right now." He said then plopped on the floor next to him.

"Ohh shut up Naruto you couldn't even touch me last time." A guy with make up on his face said to him with a smirk.

"Please Kankuro, you couldn't even touch Lee last time and that says something." Said a guy with red hair and a tattoo of the word 'love' on his forehead.

"Come on Garaa, Lee isn't that bad." Naruto said as he chuckled. They both looked at him then toward Lee's screen.

"I did it! My youthfulness never ceases to amaze me!" Lee yelled then jumped up in victory.

"Lee…he was on your team." Naruto said as the three of them sweatdropped. He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

_Somewhere Elsewhere_

"I'M ON YOU'RE FUCKING TEAM!"

_Back at the Club House_

"Awww come on I bet if bushy brows plays a little bit longer he'll be able to beat Sakura." Naruto said then laughed knowing Sakura was really bad at the game.

"I heard that Naruto!" she yelled then Naruto scurried off his seat into his room. He laughed as he closed the door and jumped on his bed and rolled over and starred at the ceiling. Sasuke walked into the room also and leaned on the door frame and smirked.

"Thinking about the interesting dancer we met today?" he said still smirking. Naruto blushed a barely noticeable blush and said a no. Sasuke chuckled a bit and went over to his bed.(A/N They Share a room just if you don't get it.)

" I think you are." He said still smirking.

"I am no-"

"Kiba you son of a bitch! Ima kill you after I chop your balls off!" Ino yelled from outside the guest room. Naruto laughed and Sasuke chuckled.

"Looks like Ino found out." Sasuke smirked and Naruto nodded then stood up.

"Guess I better go play piece maker." He said then walked out of the room with Sasuke following behind. He saw Neji still chasing Tenten, the boys still on the game yelling, Kiba getting jumped by Sakura and Ino, and Temari yelling at Shikamaru while he smoked a blunt. He sighed then cupped his hands over his mouth then started to yell.

"Alright guys it's time to shut it down!" he yelled causing everyone to look at him. "Shikamaru put that out and go to the kitchen. You and Tenten have kitchen duty today." He said and started to whine a little bit.

"Sakura, Kankuro, Garaa, and Neji. Go down stairs and shut it down. Clear the cash register and lock the place up." He said then they nodded and left the room without complaint. He turned to the rest of them and smiled.

"We got the living room." He said happily as the others groaned. "What!? It's better this way." He said happily.

After everyone did their jobs they all sat in the living room to discuss how their day went.

"So Sakura anything new happen down stairs?" Ino asked as she looked at her nails. Sakura thought for a little bit then snapped her fingers together.

"There was this girl. She could dance. Like dance dance." She said happily.

"Like you, me, and Ino dance or Naruto dance." Tenten asked joining the conversation. Sakura tapped her chin a couple of times then thought.

"She looked like she could Naruto dance." She said happily

"Maybe she could join. We do need more girls here you know." Tenten said and all the girls nodded in agreement.

"Hey what about me. I can dance too." Temari pouted and the room laughed.

"Temari you couldn't dance to save your life." Kankuro said then earned a glare from her. The room laughed again.

"Yeah. I wish we could talk to her again. She seemed pretty chill." Sakura said.

"So what happened down there?" Neji asked.

"Well we were facing off then baka over there wanted to dance with her then these guys came and were like 'where is she' and then she broke the window and jumped out of it." Sakura said then looked at the people giving her a blank stare. "What? That's what happened. You could look at the window and see that its broken."

"Shit! How are we supposed to pay for that? We're almost all out of money." Kiba said annoyed.

"Calm down Kiba she gave us money to pay for it." Sasuke said then received more blank stares.

"What was her name?" Garaa asked. Sakura thought for a while then slammed her fist on her palm.

"It was Hinata." She said happily then Neji spit out his drink. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"What's your problem Neji?" Shikamaru asked a little annoyed that he almost got hit with water.

"Did you just say Hinata?" he asked then Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto nodded.

"Why you know her?" Naruto asked and Neji shrugged.

"It depends. What did she look like?" he asked.

"She had long dark hair, Eyes like lavender-"

"Shit! What the hell is she doing here?" Neji yelled then started pacing. Everyone looked at him surprised at his outburst.

"So you do know her?" Sakura and Sasuke concluded together. Neji chuckled dryly.

"Know her? I've known her all of my life. She's my cousin." He said bluntly earning a gasp from the room.

**With Hinata**

"Man and I was having fun too…just when things were getting interesting those bastards came and ruined it." she said sadly then sighed.

"He said I go here and ah look here it is." She said then did her own little happy dance and walked up toward the door. She unlocked it then looked around.

"It's better than nothing." She mumbled then closed the door and locked it. she immediately went upstairs and saw that there was no bed and she sighed.

"Those damn bastards lied to me." She said in a sarcastic sad voice then looked out of the window smiled. She opened the window and climbed up to the roof and laid on her back as she watched the stars. She sighed again and looked down her necklace and started playing with it.

"Naruto Uzumaki, huh?" she asked herself with a smile before drifting into deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Own Naruto!**

* * *

"Cousin? I didn't know you had a cousin. The only thing you talked about was how your uncle was a bastard and how you moved out." Naruto said clearly surprised. Neji sighed.

"Yeah well I had a cousin, two in fact." He said then sat down next to Naruto. "Well I only considered Hinata my cousin since her little sister was a bitch and always found a way to get us both in trouble…damn brat." He said recalling the memory.

"So what happened exactly?" Garaa said as they all crowded around him. He sighed.

"I blamed her for the reason my father died." He said bluntly causing the group to gasp again.

"I thought that you said he died in an accident?" Naruto asked confused.

"He did in a way." He said sadly. "He got hit by a car that was meant to kill her, my cousin. He pushed her out of the way. It was the cars fault because it was our turn to walk but he kept on going." He said sadly. Everyone looked at him with sad eyes.

"I used to blame her every day for his death, give her the cold shoulder. Then we stopped talking to each other at age twelve. We didn't speak, we didn't even look at each other." He said sadly then chuckled at his stupidity.

"I was really stupid back then. I didn't know why I even did it." he said sadly then sighed. "It was when she left that I realized that she was important to me. Before my father died we would play together since her father was working or playing with her little sister, Hanabi. Sometimes we would go to work with him and watch and other times we would help him…or more likely she would help him. She was always fascinated in cars and wanted to own his shop when she got older." He paused then clenched his fists then slammed it on the table causing most of them to jump.

"After my father died the bastard immediately sold the shop. It crushed us both even though we didn't talk we both still wanted the place to be ours. Then after that he sent her to a boarding school for ballet because he didn't believe that working with cars was lady like and I haven't seen her since. When she left I felt like there was no reason for me to be there anymore. I realized now that even though I was being mean to her then that the only reason I was there was to protect her in the very end. So when she left I left." He said then looked up at them.

"So you've never seen her since then?" Tenten asked sadly. Neji nodded then stood up.

"That was the last time I seen or heard from her and now that I now that she's alright I can sleep a little well tonight." He said then started to stretch.

"I'm calling it a night. Come on Tenten let's go to sleep." He said and she nodded.

"Good night guys." She whispered quietly then left the room with Neji. The room was quiet till Sakura broke the silence.

"Didn't she ask you where her house was?" she asked Naruto and he nodded.

"She did but I didn't know she was Neji's cousin till he told me and I wasn't gonna memorize some random chick's address." He said ruffling his hair.

"I bet he wanted to." Sasuke whispered to Temari and Sakura and they both giggled.

"Hey I heard that!" he jumped up and yelled causing the room to laugh a little.

"I think ima go to bed too. Night guys." Shikamaru said and he walked toward his room with Temari in arms. After that everyone decided that it was best for everyone to try and sleep now and think about Neji's cousin tomorrow. After saying good night, Naruto was forced to wake up Lee and drag him toward his own bedroom. Once Lee was gone, Naruto made his way to his room to find Sasuke sitting on his bed

"What do you want?" he asked clearly tired.

"I want to talk about the building." He said bluntly as he crossed his arms. Naruto looked at him for a while then sighed.

"If you're talking about paying for it, I already have it covered. The old man has already given me the money for this month so we're okay." He said then went to change his shirt.

"I know but the word on the street is that Akatsuki wants to buy the place or worse tear it down." He said getting off his bed to go sit on his own.

"Well that's just a rumor. Akatsuki can go kiss ass for all I care." He said angrily and Sasuke just sighed.

"Whatever you say. Just don't do anything stupid." He said then laid down. Naruto sighed and nodded drifting to sleep.

* * *

**With Hinata**

Hinata woke up to the sun in her face. She opened her eyes a little to see the sun starring straight down at her and she immediately sat up. She looked around her surroundings then realized she slept outside. She stood up limped back toward the window and climbed back into her apartment.

She looked around and sighed. "This place looks like shit." She mumbled then immediately took her duffle back and went to the bathroom. She checked if the water was running and just her luck, it wasn't. Sighing again she looked in the mirror and noticed that she looked like crap. Her hair was everywhere and her face looked like she died then came back to life. She looked at her watch and noticed that work was going to start in thirty minutes.

"Shit!" she yelled then went to change into uniform. She immediately took off her beanie then put her hair up in a messy bun and ran outside. She looked from left and right and noticed she didn't have a car.

"I can always…no I already did my time for that." She said out loud then sighed.

"Well guess I can do my morning workout." She said sarcastically then started to run toward her job. She decided that she wanted to be early for her first day at work so she paced herself and ran like the wind.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto woke up to the feeling that he was being watched. He opened his eyes only to see three pairs of eyes staring back at him. He was about to scream but one of their hands covered his mouth then pointed to the sleeping Sasuke on the other side of the room. Naruto sat up and looked at the three. They mentioned him to come with them and he let out a long sigh but followed anyway. After leaving the room he finally spoke.

"So you wanna tell me why the hell you three decide to come to my room and scare the living shit out of me?" he whispered angrily at them.

"Well…the van is acting up again and we would appreciate it if you would take it to the shop." Temari said and the rest nodded in union. Naruto sighed then glared at the group.

"Why couldn't you wake up Shikamaru or Sasuke?" he asked annoyed.

"Well…Shikamaru has a hangover and is still getting the weed out of his system." Temari said then looked at Sakura for the other have of the answer.

"Umm. He was sleeping like an angel?" she said then flinched when Naruto burst into anger.

"Bullshit! I'm tired too. I sleep like a friggin angel too!" he yelled completely irritated that they woke him up early in the morning.

"Come on Naruto you owe me. Remember that time when you-."

"Fine! Don't bring that up again or I'll have to kick you out." He threatened and she giggled. "Give me the money to go and I'll be on my way." He said then sighed. The girls cheered happily to themselves and handed him the money. After, he went to go shower. When he went in his room he saw Sasuke immediately jump on his bed and pretend to just wake up.

"The hell, you've been up the whole time!" he yelled pointing an accusing finger at him.

"What are you talking about I just woke up." He said as he 'yawned'. Naruto was fuming and was about to go and hit him but Sakura yelled from behind the door.

"NARUTO DON'T YOU DARE HURT SASUKE OR I'LL HURT YOU! She yelled and he shuddered.

"You're soooo lucky you have a girlfriend who has monster strength." He whispered.

"I heard that." She said in a sing song voice from behind the door and Naruto immediately jumped up and ran toward the shower. After his quick shower he glared at Sasuke who smirked at him back.

"So tell me why you didn't take the van to the shop?" he asked angrily as he dried his hair. Sasuke chuckled a bit.

"What do I look like goin around town In a pink van?" he asked with a smirk and Naruto growled at him.

"I'm leaving." He grumbled then left to the club's garage. He opened the door to reveal a hot pink van with flowers all over it. He groaned at the thought of him being in the thing then took the keys and made his way toward it.

"Cuz he was sleeping like an angel, she said…pft yeah right. The bastard was awake and she knew it." he grumbled as he started the car. He sighed and made his way toward the auto shop.

* * *

**With HInata**

Hinata ran as fast as she could to go to her job at the auto shop. When she arrived she was only a couple of minutes late and totally out of breath. She ran into the shop and opened the door screaming.

"I'M HERE! I'M HERE!" she yelled panting and trying to catch her breath. She looked to see her boss shaking his head. "I'm sorry I'm late I over slept and I had to run here and-"

"It's fine. You were only five or so minutes late." Said an old man who was smoking a pipe.

"Thanks boss." She said happily as she went into the back to go fix herself up. She opened the employee room and fixed her hair up in a ponytail because it fell out while she ran there. She sighed and did her hair then added an orange bandana to pull her baby hairs away from her face.

"Hinata, I'm gonna go run an errand. Come to the front!" he called to her and she smiled.

"Alright boss!" she yelled back to him then made her way to the front. She smiled at the thought of the old man. He immediately hired her after she showed him what she could do and didn't really care where she came from. He liked her for her skills and that's all that mattered. The ringing of the door snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hello welcome to Sarutobi's" she said with a happy smile she looked at the person standing before her and she smirked. "Well look what we have here, it's mister club owner. If I didn't know any better I would say you're following me." She said with a grin. He looked up at her and immediately smirked.

"Girl from the club, since when do you work here?" He asked then leaned on her counter as she looked at a magazine.

"Since today so what can I do for you?" she asked looked up from her magazine.

"Oh my van's acting up." He said then pointed behind him at the pink van. She giggled a little and he blushed getting what he just said. "I-i-I mean my sister's car is acting up." He said immediately then blushed a little more as she laughed a little louder.

"Riiiiiight." She said and made her way toward the car. "I didn't know you had a thing for hot pink." She teased happily.

"I told you it was my sister's car, you know, Sakura?" he said as they made toward the van.

"Sakura? You both look nothing alike." She said as she popped the hood up. He brought a chair next to the van and sat on in as he watched her do her job.

"We just call each other brother and sister. Might as well since we grew up together and live together now." He said leaning back in his chair.

"Mmmmhmm. Hey start the car for me." She said and he got up and did what he was told. "Let me guess, the car would stop when you stop for a long period and won't turn back on after a few minutes?" she said as she worked on the van.

"How did you know?" he asked clearly surprised. She motioned him to come to her and she pointed at the car parts.

"Whoever did this car for you clipped that to that." She said as she pointed to the parts. "When it's supposed to be clipped here." She said then clipped it to the right part.

"Cool." He said happily as she closed the hood. She sighed and looked at the car sadly. He watched her for a while then snapped his fingers.

"Come with me." He said sternly. She looked at him shocked and confused.

"What?" she said as he got into his car.

"Come with me. I want to show you something." He said happily and gave her a foxy grin. She tilted her head to the side still confused.

"First off, you still have to pay and secondly I'm still working and will be working for the rest of the day." She said putting her hands on her hips. He rolled his eyes.

"I'll just ask the old man." He said then hopped out of the car and made his way back inside the shop.

"What do you mean. Today's my first day I can't already ask for time off." She said a little irritated. He just waved it off. They walked into the back and saw that Sarutobi came back.

"Old man I'm gonna take Hinata somewhere real quick." He said to him.

"Sorry boss he's just leaving. Naruto go away." She whispered angrily.

"No I have to show you something important." He said to her seriously.

"What is more important than my job. I have to earn my pay to get out of my crappy building called a home." She said angrily.

"It'll be real quick." He said in the same serious tone.

"I don't even know you. What if I get in that car, how do I know that you won't kill me and dump me off at some garbage dump?" she asked even more irritated then before. The comment made Naruto angry.

"If I wanted to do that I would have done it the night you showed me your address." He said angrily. Before Hinata could respond Sarutobi cut in smiling at the two of them.

"You two may be strangers but you're already fighting like a married couple." He said and chuckled a bit when he saw them both blush and look away from each other. "Hinata, you could trust the boy, he's a good kid I would know." He said and Hinata sighed and looked up at him from the corner of her eye.

"So I can take her?" Naruto summed up and he nodded.

"Hinata I know this is your first day and all but I believe I know what he wants to show you and I think he's doing a good deed." He said and Hinata looked at him and Naruto confused.

"Alright come on Hinata." Naruto said then grabbed her by her arm and ran off to the van. "Thanks old man." He called as they made their way toward the van. He just chuckled at the both of them and continued to smoke his pipe.

"So where the hell are you taking me?" she asked as she sat in the passenger seat. He started the car and grinned at her.

"It's a surprise." He said still grinning. She rolled her eyes and smirked a little.

"Great now I'm in a car with a stranger and I still don't know where I'm going." She said in a sarcastically happy voice.

"Hey you heard the old man, I'm a good kid." He said defiantly then smiled as he saw her smile as well. "Anyway I want to so you something." He said happily then drove out of the garage shop.

"You said that already." She mumbled as she leaned on the door as the wind blew across her face and through her hair. Naruto snuck a peak at her and blushed a little noting how pretty she was. He immediately looked back at the street and focused on getting to his destination.

"So can I get a hint where we're going?" she asked as she looked at him. He sighed.

"Fine we're going back to my club. It's not opened yet but I want to show you something." He said happily. She nodded a little pleased that she actually knew where they were going then turned back toward the window. After another long silence Hinata finally asked the question that was bugging the hell out of her.

"How do you now boss man?" she asked looking at him again. He thought about it for a while then smiled.

"He took care of me before I met my godfather." He said happily at the memory. She looked at him and was about to ask another question but he cut her off.

"We're here." He said as he pressed the button for the garage and it opened. She sighed and let the question slide. For now. He parked the van then slowly turned the car off and turned toward her with a smile.

"You ready?" he asked her as he got out the van. She nodded a little nervous. I mean who wouldn't be? Here she was walking into a total stranger's club not knowing if he was just a nice guy or if he really did want to kill her and ship off her body parts in different parts of the world. She shuddered at the very thought and pushed the thought aside.

"I'm sure he isn't like that." She mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Naruto asked as he fumbled with the keys. She immediately blushed and shook her head.

"Nothing. Why are we going into your club?" she asked changing the subject. He smiled as he found he key to the door and opened it.

"Because I live here." He said happily and stepped aside for her to come in. He pressed the garage button and it closed before he shut the door and locked it.

"So where is this so called surprise?" she asked growing impatient. He smirked at her and told her to follow him. They walked up the stairs and passed the club then walked up another fleet of stairs.

"How many fleet of stairs are in this place?" she asked as they walked up the stairs. He chuckled a little.

"This is the last one. I do have to say this once we get into my house: Brace yourself okay." He said then walked up to the main door. She heard people talking loudly, music playing and some yelling. She gulped a little.

"So where is the something you wanted to show me?" she asked nervously and he smirked at her.

"It's more of a someone." He said then opened the door. Hinata froze as she saw about five people in the room. They all immediately stared at her then Naruto then back to her.

"Mornin' guys!" he yelled happily. They didn't say anything and just starred at her. Just then Neji came out.

"Why did it get all quiet all of a sudden?" Neji said as he walked at the kitchen. The group in the living room pointed at Naruto. Neji looked at them confused then turned to Naruto and saw someone behind him. Naruto stepped aside revealing a clearly shocked Hinata.

Neji's mouth dropped open as he tried to make out words but couldn't. He just starred in shock. Hinata was in the shock she just stared at him in a daze. She only said one word before her world went black.

"Brother."

* * *

**Alrightey then! Hoped you enjoyed it ;D**


End file.
